Coming back home
by duxdoctus
Summary: A warrior fighting for her ideas, following her instincts and her emotions. A serious man, logical and rational. The destiny put them together, causing "collisions" and bonds.
1. What is beyond the horizon?

There will be spoilers from the anime.

**CHAPTER 1**

The trot of the horses echo through the walls of a great cliff, accompanied by the sound of the train of waves made by a fierce sea. The victorious are coming back from a battle against those wild giant creatures; this time, no one has died, the tough training has yield benefits.

The group, formed by twenty equestrians, all of them armed with doubleheaded axes and some _falcatas_ (1), advance in silence. A silence that is broken by two people arguing…

"[Name], I told you your place was with the darts and the spears".

"And that's what I've done: throwing the damn dart", you reply angrily. "The somniferous was not so strong, so I had to attack too".

"The dart bearers protect the ranks; they don't attack out of the blue".

"But it had its back to me, it was on hand, Laro", you say.

Laro, your brother and chief of the expedition, has never allowed any disobedience. Your place was at the back, throwing darts and spears to the giants so the other ranks could kill them easily. Those two weapons are for paralyzing the enemy, attacking on some points of their body.

"You put us at risk", he says.

"But nothing wrong happened".

And, with that, the two of you remain silent.

"Prepare yourself when we'll meet Mother".

"I can't wait…", you answer back while you get near the Doors of your village. You know that Mother protects and spoils you.

In front of you, enormous and immovable rocks cover the entrance to your home. There is a big mountain located next to the sea, whose waves break against those rocks, making you wet your feet when you wait for them to be opened.

The doors are opened completely from inside, never from outside, waiting for the group to enter into the "Mother Earth", where the village, whose name is sacred and unmentionable, awaits under the sand and the sea. A city under the sea, enemy of the "wild giant creatures" and protected by those giant's enemy: water, the sea.

* * *

Mother is in her meeting room, waiting for the warriors, and waiting for those siblings that will come complaining, as always.

"My lady, everybody has returned", announces a servant.

"Let them come", she orders.

"Yes, my lady".

The leader of the group is not alone but he brings a young woman who is kicking and screaming.

"Mother, I bring the document of this expedition".

"Let me see", she says while taking that piece of paper. "What is [Name] doing here?", she asks although she knows the answer.

"She has disobeyed me again. She needs a firm hand but I'm incapable of that", your brother answers, which makes you remain silent, waiting for his next sentence. "We could move her to Vindio's group; he will know what to do".

"No!, anywhere but with that… thing", you reply. "Mother, I have not disobeyed because I wanted to, it was just the situation. Please, not with Vindio…", you beg.

She only listens to what you two are saying, thinking about a fair decision.

"[Name], your brother being the leader of your group doesn't mean that you can do what you want; who knows what would have happened if something had gone wrong".

"But nothing went wrong…", you mutter to yourself.

"I'll give you another chance", says Mother.

"What?", asks your brother astonished. "After disobeying me in thirty battles, are you giving her another opportunity?"

"Don't interrupt me", she says, making you look at him with malice. "[Name], one more time and you'll join Vindio's squad".

"I'll do everything in order not to join his group", you reply. "You know about our quarrel"

"I know, darling, but your destiny is to marry him", she answers. "You can go now, I'll read the document and we'll talk about it tomorrow, Laro".

"Yes, my lady".

When you leave the meeting room, you cannot help but comment something to your brother.

"So, 'Larito', it seems you'll have to bear me, hahahaha"

After saying that, you start running away from him.

* * *

After talking with the villagers and visiting the market, you return home exhausted, wanting to go to bed and sleep for two days.

"Have you argued with Laro again?", says a little voice from the doorframe of your bedroom.

"Hi, Alisa…", you reply with a tired voice. "What are you doing there? Come".

You don't need to say it twice, your 5-year-old sister is already on your bed.

"Yes… He wants me to join in another squad", you answer.

"With Vindio? I don't like him".

"Me neither", you say while hugging her.

"You know? Last night I've dreamt of daddy", she says.

"Really?"

"Yes, it was beautiful. He told me that he is waiting for us outside, he misses us so much…"

"Why don't we go to meet him?"

You are afraid of what you could say.

"We can't, love. Someday, when there won't be any monster".

"But he is waiting for us…", she says whining.

"I promise we'll go together, now we have to wait. Moreover, we can't leave, what wold mum say if we leave her alone?"

By saying that, you manage to persuade the little girl.

"You are right", she answers.

"Come on, let's sleep, I'm very tired", you finish the conversation.

Alisa has been saying that she wants to meet your father, who decided to leave the village in order to look for a solution and a new life, a life under the sun and under the moon, not a humid and dark village, even though it's safer.

Although it has been three years since his departure, now it's when your sister asks and wants to meet him. What can you say? That he may be inside a giant's stomach? No, she is too young… Luckily, you manage to calm her desires to visit the outside world next to her father.

Or that's what you thought.

* * *

"[Name]! [Name]!", shouts someone in the house.

"But what's wrong?", you ask when you wake up alone. Where is your sister?

"[Name]!", they call you again.

"What!", you reply shouting while going downstairs .

"Your sister… She is not here!", answers your mother.

"What?", you ask alarmed.

"She is nowhere in the village. She has disappeared!"

A great tension surrounds both of you.

"Where is Laro?", you ask.

"At the meeting with 'Mother'", answers her.

It's true, he is talking to the "Mother" of the village.

Something in your mind activates.

"Today… Is there any squad outside today?"

You don't need to ask anything else, your mother knows what you are thinking, and that's not good.

"My girl! My little girl has run away!", she says out loud, desperately sitting on a chair in the living room.

Your mind doesn't stop working, thinking what you can do. How did she get out of the village without been noticed?

"I'll go to find her", you say without letting your mother react. "Go with someone, you can not be here alone right now", you continue saying while taking all the necessary weapons.

Your mother is lost for words: she doesn't want you to leave the village but she also doesn't want her baby to be in danger.

Quickly, you take your doubleheaded axe, your spear and some darts, and head for the stables to find your horse. What you are about to do is illegal in the village; no soldier goes out alone.

But you don't care; your sister's life is at risk.

* * *

After begging the guards of the Gates, you manage to go outside, where it's still dark, there are a few hours till the sunrise. You don't know where to start searching, but you decide to follow the beach's line, following the cliff in order to leave towards the forests.

You advance and advance, calling for your sister. But there is no one there. You go through forests and rivers, continue advancing towards the inland, fighting some giants that appear on your way. How a girl can go so far away? How can a girl survive?

Suddenly, something attracts your attention: a giant leaned against some rocks, as if it wanted to enter into them. Your body moved towards it without you realising, fearing what can be hidden there.

Without doubting, you get down from your horse and run towards the monster, with your axe on high; quickly, you jump on its back, going up till reaching its nape, where you stab your weapon in a clean cut. The giant fall down died.

After that, a sobbing invades the place.

"Alisa?". You whisper scared.

A small hand appears from the rocks, feeling its way, looking for you. Running towards her, you help her to go out of that small place.

"[Name]!", she shouts very frightened.

You hug her tightly, fearing that she would be just a mirage.

"Shhhh, I'm here", you say to calm her.

You move away a little bit, to check her condition.

"I'm fine…", she says.

"But how have you ended up here?", you ask while helping her to mount your horse, you can't waste any more time.

"Vindio left me here… He told me that, if I want to meet daddy, I have to be here".

"That bastard…", you mutter full of rage.

So it's his group the one that had to leave today… When you return he will know what you are up to, and he will have to face Mother, the queen of the village. This time he'll pay for his wickedness, you'll make sure of that.

You finish adjusting everything and mount on the horse behind your sister; you turn around to continue your path.

But… wait a moment…

Where are you?

* * *

(1) **Falcata**: a concave sword with longitudinal grooves, used by the ancient Iberians [Crd. DRAE: Diccionario de la Real Academia Española]


	2. The man with the sea in his eyes

If you want to have an organised list of all the fics, you can go to srachoi DOT tumblr DOT com/fanfiction and, then, click on "Complete lists" in order to read AOT fics. Additionally, if you follow me on Tumblr, I'll follow back (if you reblog anime/kpop stuff ~~)

**CHAPTER 2. The man with the sea in his eyes**

"I'm tired!"

"Alisa! It's the fifth time you say that! I know it!", you shout exasperated.

You are wandering through those unknown lands, without knowing where you are going. You have been in this situation for three days and, deep down, you sense you won't return home, but you don't surrender to that feeling.

Luckily, you haven't found a lot "wild giant creatures", the tough warrior-training you have received has helped you to keep yourselves safe, going by without being noticed by those monsters.

You hide during the day, you wander during the night. You still don't know why but it's a fact that those creatures don't appear at night; maybe they have to sleep…

But you can't be like that forever, you need to find another village or similar. There must be another place, it's impossible that your village is the only one in Earth.

"There is plenty of time for the sunrise; we need to find food and a place to hide".

Your sister nods, moving uncomfortably on the horse. You have been in the same position for hours.

* * *

"But I'm tired!"

"Again? I have already told you: we will stop when we find a hiding place… Or something!"

You start to worry, not because of your sister's impatience, but because you haven't found any place to spend the day.

It will begin to get light soon and you are in the middle of nowhere, without rivers, there are only two or three trees, but nothing else.

Suddenly, a noise of steps surrounds the place; you look at the source of that sound to find it: a giant is coming towards you. You try to calm the horse, which has lifted its front legs.

You don't know what to do, there is no way out. You decide to follow your instincts: to run away. If you don't manage that, you'll jump and let the horse save your sister as you entertain the being.

Even though the horse is fast, it's very tired, so it slows down. But you don't stop, having hope in finding a tree or something in order to climb.

The giant is getting near.

You don't look back; you can feel its steps almost over you.

The giant stretches out its arm, trying to catch both of you.

Alisa closes her eyes, she is terrified.

You encourage your horse to continue running faster.

But it's impossible. It is about to reach you, it almost…

Pum!

A strong hit against the floor makes your horse jump. What has happened? Now, there are no more noises behind you.

You advance a little bit and allow the horse to stop and rest. Turning around your body towards that being you release all breath you have been holding.

* * *

A group of five people are next to the titan. There may be more, it's impossible being in the middle of nothing with only five people, you think while you look at one of them, who seems to lead the group.

While he is moving closer on his horse, you "enjoy" the moment in order to take a glance: he is a tall and blond man, whose presence emits order and power. What attract your attention the most are his eyes, whose colour is uncommon among your people; it is as if he had the sea in them, with a entrancing blue.

"Sis… That man needs to have his eyebrows pruned".

Ok, you admit it, his eyebrows have attracted your attention too.

"Shhh", you say as the 'lovely big eyes' place himself in front of you.

"Are you hurt?", he asks.

But neither of you are able to understand what he says. What language is that? You only tilt your head showing doubt.

"What are you doing so far from the Walls?", he continues asking after not receiving any reply.

Nothing. You don't speak. You don't understand a thing.

"What is he saying?", asks Alisa out loud, which surprises the other man.

"Erwin, what's the problem?". Asks a black haired and dangerous looking man.

You two look at them anxiously. You make an effort to understand something just by their gestures and ways of speaking.

"I'm afraid they don't speak our language", he answers.

"What?", you hear a voice full of excitement. "It can't be possible!"

This woman runs towards you without hesitation.

"Hi!", she says as she approaches you.

"We don't understand…", you reply as you move your hands and head, trying to communicate with them.

"Erwin, if they can't understand… If they don't speak our language… Where do you think they are from?", she asks.

"Hanji, what are you trying to say", asks that 'little' man.

And there you are, in the middle of the circle those five people have formed.

"Levi, think about it. If they don't speak it that means that they are from another place. That information is very important!"

It seems that the leader is thinking about something because of his silence; as if he were plotting something.

"They are coming with us", it's his final order.

The rest of the group nods, understanding how important your situation is. On the other hand, you two don't know what they are saying.

"Come with us", says the leader extending his right arm towards you, with his hand upwards, not threatening, inviting you to go with them, as you can understand.

But you don't dare. You have met them right now! Even though they have saved you, who knows what their intention is. They may be more dangerous than those wild giant beings!

You shake your head as you try to move your horse out of the group, looking for a way out. Alisa remains silent, anxious.

"Don't be afraid…", says the woman moving closer to your sister, which alarms you.

"Alisa!", you exclaim while getting away from them, trying to escape.

In that moment, a chase takes place. This is the first time you are the prey and not the "hunter", you think while your horse runs at great speed, dodging all these people. Their own movements say that they are experts and that, sooner or later, you will be caught.

But you don't desist, running towards any direction, running away from them.

* * *

"At last!", exclaims Hanji as she sees how you and your sister are being tied by your hands, preventing any movement.

When they caught you, they forced you to get of the horse and, when they saw your intentions, they disarmed you immediately.

"But what strange weapons she does use…", she continues saying as she takes a look at all things you have been carrying with.

"Don't touch it!", you shout while you start to move hysterically in the leader's arms.

"[Name]…", whines your sister.

After hearing her, you direct your gaze towards her, becoming furious: that man, Levi, has put Alisa on the horse roughly.

"Release her…", you say in a threatening manner.

"Levi, they are not prisoners but guests – says the man behind you, to which the other one replies with a "tsk".

"Come", says the leader, leading you to his horse. "Hanji, give me that axe before you hurt someone".

But you won't make it easy to him, you decide as you start again to move in his arms in order not to let him put you on the horse. You even try to bite him, but everything is in vain, he is too strong, immobilizing you without any difficulty.

"Let's go!", her orders.

* * *

You ride to the south in total silence, which is broken, sometimes, by your incessant struggles.

"Alisa, are you ok?", you ask her loud enough for her to hear you.

"Yes… I'm scared…"

"Don't worry, when time comes we'll return home", you say in order to calm her.

After saying that, no one utters a word. But what can you say if you don't understand each other?

And you continue like that, advancing all the way till your body aches because of the non-stop journey.

Uncomfortable, you struggle again, feeling how the grip of that man, whose arms enclose your waist, increases.

But, as always, the peace is interrupted by another threat: a wild giant being appears out of the blue, running funnily towards you. Soon you see that it is followed by another shorter one.

"We can't use the equipment here!", shouts Hanji. "What do we do, Erwin?"

The grip on your waist loosens.

You do know what to do: to act and NOW.


	3. Towards a new life

If you want to have an organised list of all the fics, you can go to my Tumblr account (**duxdoctus**) and, then, click on "Fanfiction → Complete lists" in order to read AOT fics. Additionally, if you follow me on Tumblr, I'll follow back (if you reblog anime stuff ~~)

* * *

**On chapter 2...** Two titans are coming towards you, Erwin's grip on your waist weakens, he is ready to attack but...

* * *

**CHAPTER 3. Towards a new life**

* * *

"In formation!", shouts the leader, but…

Without thinking twice, you set yourself free from that weak grip and dismount the horse. You don't let your captors react and steal the axe from the leader, putting it in behind your belt.

You run towards that big being, facing it. You don't slow down: you continue running till a moment when that being stretches out his right arm, trying to catch you.

"Child!", shouts Hanji.

But you don't listen, focusing on your objective, paying all your attention to that being, as well as to the other one, which hasn't reached you yet.

In one jump, you put yourself on the back of its hand and, before the "titan" turns its hand in order to catch you, you advance fast along its arm, till its shoulder, avoiding its mouth that tries to eat you.

In one move of its neck, you jump and stretch your hand towards its right eye.

"Has she… Has she pulled out an eyelash?", asks Hanji, whispering to Erwin, as if she couldn't believe what she is witnessing.

As the "titan" takes its hands to its eye painfully, you jump again in order to be behind the monster, behind its neck, in front of its nape. With ferocity, you raise the axe pointing to the sky and, with a clean cut, you stab it, making the lifeless titan fall down, taking you with it, although, during the fall, you turn around in order to attack the other titan, which has already caught you up.

You don't need to do a lot since this one has a body that barely allows it any movement. Giving no quarter, you go around in circles, making the titan to follow you. You only need a short margin so as it has its back to you and, without the help of your captors, you attack again with your axe, hitting it right.

Your captors are stunned, surprised and intrigued. The moment you killed the big titan, they went towards the other one in order to help you; now, they are only going towards you in order to take you and continue with your journey.

But now, again, you don't give them any time to come to their senses and, with a kind of coordination that fascinates Erwin, you run towards Levi's horse, without any intention to stop. He doesn't have the intention to move aside, waiting for you to do so.

Even though he didn't expect that, in just one act, you would lift your sister and take her with you, running in the opposite direction.

Although your victory won't last forever, leaving you a bad taste i your mouth: Erwin orders Mike and Levi to go for you two with their horses. You manage to dodge Levi, which infuriates him even more, but Mike, that human tower, faces you, getting to catch both of you.

* * *

There is no way out, they don't let you move an inch on the horse, you think while you see yourself on your belly, tied with some ropes on your arms and legs. Once again, you let the leader take you to what they call the "Legion's encampment".

You don't know what awaits tomorrow, but one thing is clear: you are "walking" towards a new life, whose destiny will have to be accepted, like it or not.


	4. Revenge is a dish best served cold

Sorry for the late update T_T I've "retaking" my fics thanks to your support. Thank you so much! :)

It's a bit tale but... Merry Christmas! And... Happy New Year! :)

* * *

**Chapter 4. Revenge is a dish best served cold**

* * *

In the shadows, far from any visible spot, a group watches you moving away into unknown lands.

"Sir, what should we do?"

"We'll say we never saw her", answers the leader of the group.

"And the child?"

"No one knows how she left; we don't need to worry about it".

After saying these words, Vindio orders his squad to return home, looking, one more time, at the only person who never obeyed his orders, his fiancée, whom he has hated and desired at the same time. Nevertheless, there is no turning back. Hate overcame all desire he felt towards you.

But he is no aware of you finding him. Your face doesn't show any emotion but your heart boils with the fire of revenge, which will never extinguish till your accomplishment. You know it will take a long time to achieve your vengeance, but everybody knows that revenge is a dish best served cold.

* * *

The "Legion", or that's how you think they are called, advance in silence, paying attention to any mishap. You move forward, but not for so long: soon you catch sight of a camp.

"Commander! The maps of the place are ready and…", explains a soldier, who has already come from one of the tents, stopping in mid-sentence after realising the Commander was not alone.

"Today is our lucky day, guys!", exclaim Hanji while getting down from the horse. "Look who are coming with us! But… we still don't know their names…", she continues.

Without dismounting, still in the same position the Commander has left you (laying down, face down, on the horse), you appreciate the brusque moves of Hanji while talking to the other soldiers.

"Come", you hear your captor, who has already gotten down, offering his hand in order to help you to dismount.

Under those impeccable manners may lay hidden motives, you think. You won't let it easy: with rebelliousness, you start to move on the horse, trying to dismount on your own, sliding so your feet could reach the floor.

But they never reach it; arms raise you, putting on another "surface", his time a shoulder. You look at your right, finding a chestnut mop of hear.

Out of nowhere, you feel that man starts to sniff at you, alerting you much more, if that's possible, after a following soft laugh.

"What are you laughing about? You will see when I get down", you shout.

The rude man enters in a tent, leaving you sitting down on one of the comfortable chairs, next to your sister, who is looking at you worryingly. You look back at her, trying to calm her in some way. Soon you find yourself without the bindings you had been tied in.

"Ok, let's start", says the leader of the group while entering into the same tent, followed by Hanji and your sister's captor, that bad-tempered being.

* * *

They talk to you, asking about lots of things, yet you don't understand some of those words, so you remain in silence, listening to them, trying to figure out…

Soon you realise that you can comprehend some sentences: some words, almost all of them important in order to understand the meaning of what they are saying. It seems both languages share the same root.

"What's your **name**?", asks again the leader, whom you look at with arrogance. "I'm Erwin", he continues, offering his hand in order to shake hands.

In the end, you decide to be more well-mannered and shake his hand replying with a harsh "[Name]".

He nods slowly.

"She is my sister, Alisa".

"Alisa", repeats Hanji, smiling at the girl.

"Whre are you **from**?", Erwin continues with his interrogation.

Your sister was faster at talking and said:

"We can't say its **name**, it's **sacred**"

"**Sagred**? I see…", says Erwin, who has misunderstood.

"No… it's… it doesn't matter…", you say. "What are **we** doing **here**?", getting to the point is important.

"We need your knowledge about the **titans** and **learn** about your battle strategies".

_Titans_, this word again, but you already know that it means the same thing as the 'wild giant beings'. It's clear why you are there: they need you, but you are not going to accept right away.

"And what makes you think I'm going to accept?", you ask, not waiting for a reply.

"Listen, brat, you **collaborate**, or we'll leave you two out there on your own", the grumpy interrupts the talk. Even though you can't understand the entire sentence, you are aware of that being a threat.

"Levi, calmly", it's what Erwin says. "Every help is needed in order to win this battle", he persists.

"And my sister?", you ask, pointing at Alisa.

"She will **come** with us, but we will have to leave her in a **shelter** for the time being", he answers.

"And not with me? No way!", you exclaim while your sister hugs you tightly.

"It's ok, she **won't **be **far** from you. She will be **fine**", Hanji tries to reason with you.

You are not so sure, you are afraid something bad could happen to her. But, right now, you decide to say yes. What can you do if you don't accept? Where would you go? You don't even know where you are, you don't know how to come back… Moreover, you can learn a lot from them while your sister is in a safe place. You'll take advantage of this situation so that your sister doesn't lack of anything. The right moment will come and, then, you'll be able to come back… and make that bastard regret all his actions.

"I accept", you say after a long pause.

"Welcome to the Legion, [Name]", smiles Erwin, offering his hand again, which you accept without thinking.


	5. A grim reminder for humanity

Previously...

_Your sister and you are taken to the Legion's camp after being found by the superiors of this military branch. After talking with them, you have no choice but join them:_

_"I accept", you say after a long pause._

_"Welcome to the Legion, [Name]", smiles Erwin, offering his hand again, which you accept without thinking._

**CHAPTER 5. A grim reminder for humanity**

"Welcome to the Legion, [Name]", you murmur making fun of that tall man that has left the tent.

Soon this tent becomes almost empty, only you and your sister are there, but you can sense those figures that surround the place from outside, watching you two.

"What are we going to do?", your sister asks.

"I have no idea…", you answer sincerely. "For now we will listen to them. I'll have to join them in order to take advantage of the situation. Meanwhile I'll leave you in a safe place".

"But I don't want to be alone!", exclaims your sister, hugging you. Both of you are in the middle of the tent.

"Me neither but… what could we do?"

"To obey", interrupts the 'bad mood man', making you move apart.

"Ah, you must **be** Levi", you say not very friendly.

"**Corporal** Levi for you", he replies.

You shrug your shoulders, not giving it any importance, and return to pay attention to your sister, which irritates the Corporal considerably.

"And I was going to give you your **weapons**…", Levi says.

Weapons? You do know that word very well.

"Corporal! Where are they?", you ask in a lively way.

But he only shrugs his shoulders, turn around and leaves the place.

"Corporal!", you try again, running after him

Commander Erwin sees you leaving the tent and going after Levi. With an almost invisible smile, he returns to work on his map.

* * *

"It was so difficult!", you exclaim while advancing through the different tents, finding a big group of soldiers who look at you with interest.

You don't return your gaze. You only want to return to "your" tent and be with Alisa

"I **see** you already have all your things **with you again**", you hear someone talking to you.

Turning around, you almost bump into a wide body, to which you (don't even) reach the level of his chest.

Feigning a cough, you run your eyes upwards, discovering the "big eyes" of the so called commander.

"Aha…", you say, not being very sure of what to say.

And it's not like you can communicate with each other very well…

"Come with me", he tells you, showing you the way while advancing with you, with his right hand on your back, pushing you gently.

You still don't trust them, but you can feel that, for now, their actions are not bad. You let him takes you to the tent.

* * *

"Sister!", exclaims Alisa when you entered into the tent.

At great speed, you find her next to you, jumping happily.

"Look what Hanji has given to me!", she says while showing you something in her hands. You can not distinguish what it is because of her constant jumping, but it seems a toy…

"Now, if you'll excuse me…", the commander starts to say. "**I** have to **go**".

With his words, you turn towards him.

"Thank you emmm… Commander?", you say, not sure about his rank.

At the door, he stops for a moment in order to look at you.

"Erwin", it's the only thing he says before leaving the place.

"Erwin", you repeat in your mind, savouring the musicality of his name.

But not everything is calm and tranquillity because soon you hear screams and voices, one of the soldiers that have come to the camp is screaming about something.

"Wall Maria has fallen!", he repeats unceasingly while running towards the Commander's tent.

You don't know that a "wallmaria" is but, as you can see, something really bad has happened.

* * *

"Get going!", shouts Erwin from his horse.

In no more than twenty minutes all of you have dismantled all the camp, preparing everything in order to set off towards "Wallmaria". It seems that, because of the absence of the Legion, a big "titan", or wild giant create, destroyed a wall that protects the town. A wall? So these people live on the surface? And they are only protected by a wall? You don't have time to ask anything; you will wait to see it yourself.

Everybody is on their horses. "Everybody" but you and your sister.

Soon Erwin realises about that and exclaims a rushed "Bring a **horse** to [Name]!", an order that soon is obeyed.

"And we need one person to protect her **sister**!", he finished saying before facing the horizon.

"Tks", you hear the Corporal. "Auruo, be in charge!"

Unwillingly, this Auruo puts your sister in front of him, both of them on the horse. While doing this action, he murmurs: "So I can't show my great qualities today?"

"Come one, child, brace yourself…", he starts saying to Alisa while flapping the reins. "And.."

He can't continue, while trotting, you can witness something unusual: how come someone can bite their tongue while riding a horse?"

* * *

A not pleasant silence covers the place. Before you there's an enormous wall, which has been destroyed leaving a great hole. There is no trace of that "colossal titan", nor the called "armor" one, which is a good luck... or bad… whether we think of all those titans that might have entered into the town.

Soon you decided to call this situation as a "bad luck": as soon as you enter through the hole, you can see that horde of titans running through the streets, looking for people, whom they follow merciless.

Before your eyes the worst of all scenery is found; it's a place whose broken silence, made by people shouting and titans stepping roughly, makes you cry. But who decided that the best option was to live on the surface? You ask to yourself full of rage. "I bet all the bigwigs are well protected…"

"In position!", Erwin's order makes your mind return to reality. It's the first time that you have stayed still before that kind of atrocity. "None of us will attack alone".

Everybody put themselves in an unknown position, so you try to follow them. Meanwhile, the soldier that is protecting your sister leaves all of you behind, followed by a redheaded woman. "Thanks", you whisper to no one.

"Attack!", it's the order that starts your "performance".

The army divides into groups in order to attack different titans. You do the same thing but soon you realise that using this method doesn't allow you to kill all of them. It's a slow way to attack, slow but safe, even though you don't realise about that thing.

Making the horse turn around, you start your individual battle, a solitary one, against all those titans.

"[Name]!", Erwin shouts at you from afar.

But you don't stop, you continue your mission. Nonetheless you wave your hand, as showing the Commander that you will be fine.

From not so far Levi and his squad is following you, even though you don't pay attention to them. Jumping off the horse you put yourself on the roof of a well and, from there, you reach the roof of a house. "This ways is easier to attack", you think while looking in the distance and taking your axe from your belt, positioning in order to attack the titan that is in front of you.

The beast doesn't step back.

You don't step back.

"It's fascinating…", murmurs Hanji while witnessing your attack.

She sees you jumping against the titan in a movement that looks like you are flying. You jump from a titan to another, finishing them off gracefully, which doesn't pass unnoticed by the rest of the Legion's superiors.

* * *

Exhausted, you drop you axe as you fall on your knees, with your head down, looking at the floor, trying to regain strength.

"[Name]", you hear someone calling for you.

You raise your head and face the Commander, who is majestically on the horse. You smile shyly but soon this smile disappears when studying his look, his expression.

"You have **disobey**ed. Didn't I say to work in **group**s?"

"Groups", groups… group. That word is so well known… That word always leaves your brother's mouth after a mission. A word that always means your common mistake on any battle.

Working in groups is something you have never done before…

"Leave it to **me**, Erwin", comments a voice from behind Commander's figure.

Both of you turn around in order to find someone approaching you.

"First she will need to **learn** to **understand** us but **obey**ing is the **most important** thing…", Levi continues talking while his cruel eyes pierce your soul. 

You don't like his look at all. A look that promises nothing good for you.


	6. The future is already written

Sorry for not updating this fic (but I'm pretty sure you are already used to it...). I've been through a lot of things so my mind was not for writing any story at all. Luckily, in two weeks (let's say three because today is still Monday), I'll be able to update weekly because I'll have finished my exams by then.

* * *

Previously…

Exhausted, you drop you axe as you fall on your knees, with your head down, looking at the floor, trying to regain strength.

"[Name]", you hear someone calling for you.

You raise your head and face the Commander, who is majestically on the horse. You smile shyly but soon this smile disappears when studying his look, his expression.

"You have **disobey**ed. Didn't I say to work in **group**s?"

"Groups", group… groups. That word is so well known… That word always leaves your brother's mouth after a mission. A word that always means your common mistake on battle.

Working in groups, to cooperate, is something you have never done before…

"Leave it to **me**, Erwin", comments a voice from behind Commander's figure.

Both of you turn around in order to find someone approaching you.

"First she will need to learn to understand us but obeying is the most important thing…", Levi continues talking while his cruel eyes bore into your soul.

You don't like his look at all. A look that promises nothing good for you.

* * *

** CHAPTER 6. The future is already written**

"What are we going to do with them?", asks Hanji from her seat in front of the enormous desk of the Commander.

"We'll find a place where the older one can learn how to behave", answers Levi, who is also on a comfortable armchair.

Meanwhile, the Commander is taking some notes for the report that will be sent to his Supreme Commander, it's his duty to inform about this "discovery", as well as about the hurried mission against the titans that entered into the city.

He is only writing, pretending concentration; the high level of a dispute that, out of the blue, takes place between Levi and Hanji regarding what to do with their "guests", is starting to drive him up the wall.

"The little one will go to a shelter and her sister will go with her for half and a year – Mike starts to talk while looking through the window. "After that, after being adapted to the language and after understanding the situation, she will join the Trainees Squad for her training and, afterwards, she will join us"

Before this comment, Erwin raise his head and look at his right hand, Mike.

"Mike's idea is the most suitable", he states. "What do you think?

Hanji nods, even though she is not sure if she will be able to wait all this time for working with [Name]; Levi, on the other hand…

"Heh… Let me tell that brat about the news…", it's his reply.

* * *

"**No** way!", you exclaim while emphasising your words with a stomp against the floor. "I agree that I need to learn the **language**, but joining a **Trainees **squad is unacceptable!"

In the middle of your tantrum, in which you are explaining your reasons about an immediate admission in the Legion (that no one can understand), you see Levi looking at you with irony, with a tilted smile, with feeds your anger.

"It's the **best** for **you**", Erwin tries to reason with you.

"**No**", you don't give up.

"In order to join the** Legion**, you need to learn **discipline**", stresses Levi.

Hanji and Mike are waiting on the sidelines. Their eyes go from a satisfied Levi to your energetic figure.

"Haven't you thought that I'll have to be with **children** of thirteen and fourteen years **old**?", you ask Erwin.

No one replies, even though it seems that Levi has understood you…

"Like you", he simply says.

"I'm seventeen years old!", you shout showing your age with your hands. "**You can not think** I'm **younger** because of my height, **you** **must know that** perfectly, right?…"

Oh, Corporal is getting angry.

"Brat…", he mutters with anger while starting to walk towards you.

You don't move, you are not going to show fear.

Erwin, on the other hand, starts to lose his patience (he has been loosing his patiece a lot recenlty, may it be because of you?), even though he doesn't show it. But his curt and powerful words have a significant impact on you, making you obey him.

"You will **do** what you are **told**".


	7. Changing routines

So it's been two months... well... I'm back!

Important:

• "blah": speaking.

• 'blah': thinking.

• cursive: a letter

**CHAPTER 7. Changing routines**

_Dear [Name],_

_I have read your letter. First of all, let me tell you that you have improved a lot in just two years. As we have agreed, I am writing this letter in order to continue keeping in touch with each other._

"Let's start the ceremony of entry for the new cadets! Unfortunately, me, Keith Shadis, will be your mentor" warns the superior instructor to all cadets.

You are inside the military facility, at attention and facing ahead, without averting your eyes from instructor Shadis, whose presence makes you shiver.

"I am not going to give you a nice welcome" he continues.

'There's no need' you think while looking at your surroundings. All cadets are petrified, too afraid to move in case Shadis sees them.

"Right now you are only a fucking bunch of titans' meal. What's more, you are worse than that!"

"Ha!", you exclaim, drawing the attention of the instructor.

_I hope you have been able to get used to your new life as a cadet. Instructor Keith Shadis will assess your learning process, whose regular reports will be analysed by me._

"You are fucking useless" he continues explaining… this time without averting his eyes from you.

You, on the other hand, raise an eyebrow, defiant.

"Because of that we will train you these three years! And you are not only going to learn how to attack or protect yourselves from those titans", you have always thought this kind of talks are unnecessary things. "You are also going to learn how to work in a group and how to obey superiors' orders"

"Man…", it is obvious who he is talking about.

_Don't forget you need to hide your identity. No one must know your background. And remember listening and learning everything related to the military of this place, because that will be useful for you._

"Sir…" you say aloud. "I hope we will also be taught to be critics and to think by ourselves. I don't think people want to act without a reason and only by mere obedience".

Keith Shadis stops his speech for a moment, but he doesn't show any hint of wanting to reply you.

"Ok, let's start with the introductions", he continues.

_I know I'm repeating myself, but, please, behave._

"You!, the stuck-up!" Shadis points at you. "What's your name?"

You breath deeply, remembering why you are there. You need to integrate.

"[Name] [Surname(s)], sir", you reply without stuttering.

"[Name]? What's that name? Why are you here?"

"There is no alternative… ehhh… sir", you affirm.

"That is not an answer! Why are you here?", he insists.

You know perfectly that your superior instructor knows about your situation. Why doesn't he let you be? It's not so difficult.

"Pfff, In order to kill the titans", you say.

Silence, 'What do you want me to say?', you think.

"And… to learn 'so much' a lot, sir", you concludes with a sarcastic tone.

A smirk appears on Shadis' face before continuing with his next victim.

"You, jerk, who the hell are you?"

"Armin Arlert, sir, from Shiganshina"

_And, as you have asked me, in the following letters I will send you the reports about your sister. You do not have to worry about anything._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Erwin Smith_

* * *

"My first day here and I receive his first letter", you murmur while putting your letter in a pocket. "Well, he is a man of his word"

You are heading towards the canteen in order to enjoy your dinner, thinking about what you still need to do, when, suddenly, you bump into someone.

"Eh! Don't stay here in the middle of the night!", you shout at the person in front of you.

But you don't get any response.

"Hello?", you wave your right hand in front of him, whose eyes gaze at no one in particular. "Kid, react".

"Eh? Ah, sorry", it seems he has 'returned'. "What's the matter?"

You push him a little bit.

"Don't stand up here, it's dark and I don't want any interruptions", you say, your meals are sacred. "Ha, you look like a damsel waiting for her lover. Do you want me to be your counsellor?", you continue sarcastically.

"What? No, I'm not…", he, blushed, starts saying, but being interrupted by your sigh.

"What's your name?", you ask.

"Jean", he answers.

You look at him for a moment.

"Jean? Oh, the boy who wants to enter into the Military police, right?"

Before this 'accusation', he stiffens.

"Yes, and what? Are you also going to tell me off?"

"No, no, I only wanted to check it, it was just curiosity. It isn't a strange thing. Someone will end up entering into that section after all, won't they? Each person has their own ambitions", you explain. "By the way, I'm [Name]", you conclude while offering your hand, which he accepts and says a "Nice to meet you".

"Well, it seems I have met someone today. Where are you going? To have dinner?", you ask. "I'm starving!"

"But… it's closed, everybody have already had dinner"

Before this discovery, you look at him in disbelief.

"What? Is there a timetable?", you can not believe what you are listening to. "That means... ¿Does it mean I have to eat when I'm told?"

Jean can't understand what you really mean and looks at you questioning. Having a timetable for each thing is normal, or not?

"Ok, let's see..." you say to yourself. "What is the best way to enter into the storehouse?"

While you are questioning yourself, you start to move away from Jean, who is paying a lot of attention to you.

"Well, Jean, see you later; this young lady can't still be hungry"

And, after saying that, you continue your walk, this time being faster, but without being aware of a dark shadow that is following you like a predator.

* * *

"Ay…ay…ay…", you complain while trying to sit down on a chair in class.

You have chosen one of the furthest desks so you don't need to be near your teacher. 'I can't let Shadis make my life miserable', you say to yourself.

"Are you ok?", you hear next to you.

You look to your right and meet the worried image of a classmate.

"Eh… yes…"

"Marco" he replies. "And this is Jean, but I think you already know him", he continues saying while pointing at who is sitting next to him. Jean doesn't move, being too busy glancing at the girl in front of the class.

"Yes, I met him yesterday, before Shadis discovered my intentions to have dinner on my own and told me to run around the place all night", you explain and stretch out on your chair. "I can't move!"

Marco only looks at your sympathetically with a small smile.

"It's only my first day here, how does he want me to adapt?"

Nevertheless Marco doesn't have time to reply, as Shadis makes an appearance.

"Cadets, we will start our first lesson today"

* * *

_Dear Erwin:_

_Here there's my reply to your previous letter. I only want to express my gratitude towards your commitment to my sister's future, I am really grateful._

_Well, but I'm not only writing about this, I would like to show my opinion regarding your way of doing things here. Why do I have to learn so many theories about something we only need to kill? Why that need of learning how and when the walls were created if in one moment or another they will be destroyed? Why don't we learn about the different techniques in order to attack and not just one way of doing so?_

_I'm writing this thing to you because Shadis won't listen to me. But I am going to try and express my opinion at class… so, please…_

_Whish me luck._

_Your sincerely,_

_[Name]_


	8. Genius or ingenious? FIRST PART

This is the first part of "Genius or ingenious?". This eighth chapter is linked to the following one, which will be available this week.

**CHAPTER 8. Genius or ingenious?**

Books, books and more books, to that one must add the continuous talking of instructor Shadis, whose explanations are being noted by the whole group of recruits. You do the same thing, but what can you do? You need to learn long texts in order to pass.

"... And the three dimensional manoeuvre gear contains..." Shadis have been explaining about the different types of armaments and tools that are used in the tree Military brunches.

While he is explaining how the 3DMG works, all of you look at the detailed images on the book. Isn't it easier to look at the original object? Isn't it better to touch and manipulate it?

"This afternoon we will work with the gears individually. Revise what we have been learning till now so you won't break anything. Ok, you can leave now" He concludes and bring the lesson to an end.

All eyes follow his figure till he close the door behind him and disappears. After that, you only can hear the noises made by chairs being shifted and the sound of calm conversations.

* * *

_The 3DMG is a set of gear developed by humans that allows great mobility when facing the titans __in combat. The gear itself takes the form of a body harness that encompasses much of the body below the neck_. You remember Shadis' words as you analyse the equipment that is in front of you.

_It was created in order to adjust the scales while combating against the titans, as the human's size used to make themselves an easy prey; so, by using the 3DMG, they could escape and kill those beings easily._

"So this is what they use in order to kill the titans..." you say to yourself. "What I don't understand is why they don't take advantage of their surroundings instead of depending so much in something that is not permanent", you say aloud this time.

"But they haven't found enything better than that", explains Armin, who is next to you, also manipulating the equipment.

"It might be, but working with something that can let you wander at the mercy of titans is not a good invention. I mean: flying over a group of titans is not a good idea, so sometimes we would need something else"

"But what can be done?" asks Armin with interest.

"I don't know, to take advantage of the nature, to use the leafy trees in order to hide ourselves and distract them. Or we could use the depth of the seas, which..." What a moment...

As soon as you pronounce those last words, you stop. 'Shit', you think while witnessing the change of Armin's face. His look is enlightened by an emotion he can not hide.

"Do you also know what the sea is?", he asks hurriedly.

You think your words wisely, you need to find a way to get out of this problem.

"Ehhh, yeah, I saw it on a book..."

This seems to motivate him even more.

"You too? Do you have the book here? How did you get it?"

"Emmm, ah, yes, I was given the book when I turned seventeen", Armin's surprised look doesn't change. "But I don't have it here!".

"Seventeen years old? But how old are you?" he asks.

'Shit... again...' you think.

"Nineteen.." you whisper.

"Nineteen years old?" he asks again, assimilating what you have said.

But you only have time to nod. A background noise attracts your attention.

"Who is nineteen years old?", you hear Eren's voice.

You turn around to face Armin's two friends.

"Ehhh", you start saying.

"Come one, instructor Shadis wants us to go with the rest of the class", interrupts and informs Mikasa.

And after saying these words, she turns to follow the rest of your classmates.

You know you have managed to escape from this interrogation but there's no doubt everybody will know about your age soon. Although you can always say that it took you a lot of time to decide about entering into the military... or not?

* * *

"First of all you'll have an ability test!" informs Shadis. "You will only have to tie those ropes to your waists and stand up in the air"

'At last there's some action', you say to yourself before you start running towards one of the mechanisms.

Everybody do the same thing in order to use those structures that look like swings, in which you find those wires that are part of the 3DMG. Carefully you put the big belt on your waist.

Keeping your balance in mid air is something you have considered as easy as pie, even though you always rely on your own body and tend to use your arms and legs.

The lack of gripping to anything, and the only possibility of using the wires, makes you fall...

...face down on the floor.


	9. Genius or ingenious? SECOND PART

** CHAPTER 9. Genius or ingenious? Part 2: looking towards the future**

"A year, one more year..." you say to yourself while running with all your might at the same time you fight against Nature's adversities. "I only have another year in order to leave this place"

It's cold, it's pouring down and the area is slippery. But that doesn't stop Shadis, who, being on his horse, looks at the cadets running with a full-of-stones bag. Not only speed, agility and strategy are important, also a strength is so; being able to stand any situation is more than important.

You soon find yourself leading the group, being the most adapted person to this kind of activity. Behind you, you hear Shadis criticising Armin's action: "If we were being followed by titans, they would have eaten you!", a good way to encourage him, indeed.

But the instructor has his reasons, and you do know what running before a titan is. It has been **two years** since you started your ventures as a cadet, and you still hate the 3DMG, something which use is needed to pass, but you don't find its utility. Apart from that, you can not use it properly when trying to reach any surface with its wires.

You know that you are going to pass. You might not be in the "top ten" but, anyway, you don't need it since you know where you are going to end up.

You continue running, without stopping, your feet are adapted to this surface. Your mind is so absent that you don't realise Shadis is looking at you critically.

* * *

_[Name] [Surname], a cadet whose actions can be summarised as her free spirit and rebelliousness. She doesn't fear a thing and her presence emits a veteran aura. She knows what she does and it is difficult to make her change her mind. She rejects the use of the three dimensional manoeuvre gear and, even though she puts it on, she can't help it and continue using her own method, which is unique and special. She masters the hand to hand battles, but she soon gets bored of every training and she is always counting how much time it is left for her to leave this place. Sometimes she shows laziness but that's because of her excellent own training. There is nothing left for her to learn, apart from the sheer need to do something about her conceited personality._

This is what says the letter that Shadis has send to Commander Erwin, who is reading carefully each line again and again.

Erwin sighs, picturing how [Name] is portrayed perfectly. "Rebelliousness": that's the word that summarises her being. But there's also another word, "loyalty", and that's what he has learnt during these two years of exchange of letters. Despite the criticism made by Shadis, even though accompanied by compliments, Erwin can't help being proud of how she has progressed and adapted to this difficult situation.

They are hard times, but [Name] is doing really well. And he can't wait to have her in his team, as another member of the legion, as an equal.

* * *

_Sobre la piel del cielo, sobre sus precipicios,_  
_se remontan los hombres. ¿Quién ha impulsado el vuelo?_  
_Sonoros, derramados en aéreos ejercicios,_  
_raptan la piel del cielo. _

_Over the skin of the sky, over its precipices,_  
_fly up the men. Who has propelled their flight?_  
_Resounding, scattered in aerial exercises,_  
_kidnap the skin of the sky._

You feel the wind on your face, you jump from a tree to another, releasing the wires of the 3DMG against the brunches. It seems that you control the equipment. You concentrate on finding a free "titan mannequin" in order to make your move.

_Les han llevado al aire, como un aire rotundo_  
_que desde el corazón resoplara un plumaje._  
_Y ascienden y descienden sobre la piel del mundo_  
_alados de coraje. _

_They have been taken to the air, as a decisive air_  
_that from the heart panted a plumage._  
_And they ascend and descend over the skin of the sky_  
_winged by courage._

But soon you have to land, as Jean's silhouette have just nearly touch your head.

"I'm sorry, [Name]!", he shouts while disappearing among the foliage.

"Yeah, sure! You just want to take my titan!", you assure and continue your 'flight'.

_El azul se enardece y adquiere una alegría,_  
_un movimiento, una juventud libre y clara,_  
_lo mismo que si mayo, la claridad del día_  
_corriera, resonara. _

_The blue inflames and gets a joy,_  
_a movement, a youth free and bright,_  
_as if in May, the brightness of the day_  
_flow, resonated_

You can feel your blood running trough your veins. It's a pleasant feeling, an exhilarating emotion. You feel alive. While you are flying over the land, you spin around, facing the sky, laying down on the air; you raise an arm against the sky, trying to touch its spongy clouds.

_Es el mundo tan breve para un alma atrevida,_  
_para una juventud con la audacia por pluma;_  
_reducido es el cielo, poderoso la vida,_  
_domada y con espuma._

_ The world is too short for a daring soul,_  
_for a youth with the audacity as feather;_  
_reduced is the sky, powerful the life,_  
_tamed and with foam._

You want to find the mannequin but you know that, once you do it, you will have to stop your flight in order to wait for Shadi's approval. For now, you feel free. You let yourself go with the flow of your own emotions.

_El aire no os ofrece ni escudos ni barreras:_  
_el esfuerzo ha de ser todo de vuestro impulso._  
_Y al polvo entregaréis el vuelo de las fieras_  
_abatido, convulso. _

_The air doesn't offer us shields nor barriers:_  
_the effort must be all your push._  
_And to the dust you will entrust the flight of the beasts_  
_downed, convulsed._

After leaving a big tree behind, you find a mannequin and prepare yourself to 'attack'. You spin around in order to gather momentum, but suddenly a shadow appears and, in a fast movement, reach the target before.

"Marco!", you exclaim after seeing your happy classmate. "Have you been following me?"

He only smiles.

"I'm sorry, but it was starting to be difficult to find a free mannequin!"

You roar with laughter, sharing the optimism of your friend.

"I forgive you, for being who you are" you say before continuing your path. "Don't forget it!"

_Si ardéis, si eso es posible, poseedores del fuego,_  
_no dejaréis ceniza por rastro, sino gloria._  
_Espejos sobrehumanos, iluminaréis luego_  
_la creación, la historia. _

_And you will burn, if that is possible, possessor of the fire,_  
_you won't leave ash as a track, but glory._  
_Superhuman mirrors, you will enlighten later_  
_the creation, the history._

* * *

_Dear Erwin,_

_At last! I can use the three dimensional equipment! It has taken me a lot of time! I want to thank you for all your support during these __**three years**__; it hasn't been easy at all, as I had to adapt all new learning methods to what I already used to know. And I must say that now everybody knows my age, and they even consider me their mother. But I'm only 21 years old! I'm in the prime of life..._

_To be honest, I have been able to take 'revenge' all the teasing received by some people. If I'm awful at the 3DMG, I'm the best at fighting hand to hand. Ha! You should have seen Reiner's face when I kocked him down..._

_Tomorrow is the graduation, as you already know. It is obvious I won't be able to be at the 'top 10' but, at least, I'll pass the course._

_And... Em... I don't know how to express it with words... but I also would like to express my gratitude for the pendant you have given to me. It is the first time someone gift me something so beautiful. I know you have sent it because my sister insisted on it the other day but, still, thank you. It has made me forget for a moment about my position as a soldier or cadet. Thank you._

_See you soon,_

_[Name]_

* * *

"Offer your heart!", Shadis starts his speech.

"Yes, sir!"

"Cadets that graduate today, choose your path!"

Today is the day all of you graduate. Today is the day some of you will choose a different path. You already know you are going to head for the Legion, there is no option, even though you don't mind since you only want to confront the titans.

"My life can continue its flow after these three years. Now I will be able to help the legion to defeat those **wild giant creatures **and find the way to return home", you think while you listen to Shadis' speech absent-mindedly. "At last I will be able to go home and face Vindio", you clench your fists. "He needs to pay for what he has done, he must pay for taking advantage of his position and trying to destroy my family"

You lower your face and find the brightness that comes from your pendant, a brightness made by the lights and the illumination that surrounds you.

"A person so vicious can not protect their people, must not command an army".

_Someone like him can not aspire to the throne. And you, heiress to the position of Mother, or Mater, will stop his advance._

* * *

**NOTES**. The fragments of the poem that you can find on the part of the 3DMG use belong to Miguel Hernández, a poet from the past century that, like many, suffered from the Spanish Civil War. In his work, "The man who lurks", we find this poem: "The flight of men", from which we have taken some of its stanzas.


	10. The cheerful and trusting city

**CHAPTER 10. The cheerful and trusting city**

Walking through the wide streets, you are lost in thought. You miss all your family, and every day you can't help thinking about your sister. Is she fine? Are they treating her well? Erwin says so, he is always talking about what Alisa does.

But you feel uneasy. A lot of responsibilities are approaching and you are the only one that can face them. You think about the day you will have to leave, if that is possible. You think of how you will have to take care of your sister as well as yourself. You don't even know in which part of the Earth you are, you simply know that you are in a big city surrounded by walls.

Walls that isolate other cities and more walls. Different sections of an individual place, but with different features.

You continue your path, but soon stop before the ruckus of people going and coming. Shouts, jubilation, joy.

"There he is!" you hear someone shouting in the crowd. "The Survey Corps is coming!"

You get nearer, finding yourself next to some of your mates, who have also decided to join this event.

"Ey, [Name]"

"Hi, Marco! What are you doing here?" you say animatedly. "Hello, Jean"

"Hello. So you have come to see the Legion too?"

So the Legion is about to set out on another of their missions.

"It seems so, I was only walking when I found this commotion".

"Send those titans to hell, Commander Erwin!" you continue hearing in the crowd.

Erwin? You try to find the Commander quickly, but he doesn't see you, there are a lot of people and he is looking ahead, his eyes fixed at the enormous door that separates civilisation from barbarity. "Well, some other time", you think while seeing him leaving. But the one you see perfectly is Corporal Levi, whose dark aura attracts everybody's attention.

"They call him 'the invincible soldier'!", before his path, there are only compliments.

But it seems the doesn't accept them, as his bitter expression doesn't change.

"Oh, it seems he is very popular", you say to your friends.

"Yes, he is the strongest soldier", confirms Jean.

"I thought it was Mike...", you say while seeing him appear, accompanied by Hanji.

Hanji is the only one who seems to realise you are there, and intermediately raises her hand to wave at you. You wave back at her.

"Do you know them personally?", asks Marco curiously.

"More or less..."

The delight produced by this military branch makes you remember your home, full of hope and enthusiasm. This is a cheerful and trusting city, it trusts in their "liberators", whom they worship as gods. They are quite right, this is the only opportunity to stop the titanic advance and the only way to find a solution.

In order to attack and defeat the enemy, you need to penetrate into their territory and conquer their advances to achieve their retreat and following elimination.

But a city being so cheerful and trusting might bring problems, as they only expect victories without thinking on any consequence. The soldiers of the Legion are not gods, although the city thinks so: they are humans, people who can err and succumb to their own emotions and feelings. And to the temptations.

They are humans, and a sole mistake in the middle of the battlefield can change the course of the city completely. Everything that surrounds you has been made by humans and, with that, the walls might have their weaknesses.

* * *

Weaknesses that are very easy to find and exploit. And, as a result, we witness the immense silence that surrounds the place. The birds have stopped chipping, the gentle wind has stopped moving the trees. A heavy air, as if blocked in the lungs. People's immobility builds panic inside themselves.

There it is, the being that has just destroyed the siege that protects all of you. As a _divine forest_ which is attacked by the savages, by the enemies of Humanity who can enter into this siege as they please.

The wind that has disappeared before is expelled like a bomb, an unbearable heat hit against all of your faces.

You had only been preparing all the canons when that **wild giant creature** appeared. A very different kind of being to what you have expected. A real monster, taller than the walls that protect you. Red as fire, burning as Hell.

The shock wave of the air makes everything blow up, and you hurry up in order to find a place where you can drive the hooks of the 3DM.

There it is: the so called colossal titan.

* * *

But the colossal titan is not alone and soon you find it out, as, with a powerful kick against the wall, the being manages to knock down a part of this construction. You witness, horrified, the consequences of this act. A horde of titans appears on the scene.

You see your unmoving mates with terror, whose horror is shown on their faces.

_¿Oís? Es el cañón. Mi pecho hirviendo_

_el cántico de guerra entonará._

**_Do you hear? It's the canon. My burning chest_**

**_the song of the war will intone._**

But you must move and do something right now.

_El pueblo ved que la orgullosa frente_

_levanta ya del polvo en que yacía,_

_arrogante en valor, omnipotente,_

_terror de la insolente tiranía._

**_The people see the proud forehead_**

**_stand up from the dust in which it laid,_**

**_arrogant in courage; omnipotent,_**

**_horror of the insolent tyranny._**

You are not going to let these beings defeat you. Holding your head up high you ace them. Soon all of you deploy in order to attack from different places. You gather speed and propel with the 3DM. You jump and run through the roofs of every building, defeating every titan you find, even though it is not easy, as it seems they are too eager to be among too many humans.

Occasionally you find some of your mates, whom you cooperate with, and some follow you as if you were in charge, but that's not the truth, here no one is better to another. All of you are soldiers, all of you fight equally, though some roles may change. Some times you seem to be the leader, others it is Mikasa and, finally, Jean, who has found a way to save gas of the 3DM in order to make the most of it and who has found a way to be safe.

Fighting among so many buildings is not your thing, you are a bit lost. You need the security of the robust trees, which allow you feel a kind of freedom, even when fighting against the **wild giant beings**.

When it looks like everything has ended, another titan appears from nowhere. And so forth, without letting you take a breath. You feel the spirits are weakening, so it is your strength. Finding the end of this is a must, and you need to declare victory.

But that is nothing but a dream.

* * *

_Rumor de voces siento,_

_y al aire miro deslumbrar espadas,_

_y desplegar banderas;_

_y retumban al son las escarpadas_

_rocas de las Murallas;_

**_I feel a rumour of voices,_**

**_and towards the air I see swords shine,_**

**_and unfurling flags;_**

**_and resound to the sound of it the sheer_**

**_rocks of the _Walls_;_**

but you can not declare victory. It is a tasteless triumph. You look behind: fallen soldiers, souls looking for their long-awaited freedom. Your ears are ringing, making you unable to orientate yourself. Soldiers running from one place to another.

You feel a hand on your shoulder and you turn around to find the melancholic and sad countenance of Jean.

And Marco? Where is he?

_Truene el cañón: el cántico de guerra,_

_pueblos ya libres, con placer alzad._

_Ved, ya desciende a la oprimida tierra_

_los hierros a romper, la libertad._

**_Thunder the canon: the song of the war,_**

**_people already freed, rise up._**

**_See, it is already descending to the oppressed land_**

**_the broken iron, the freedom._**

* * *

**NOTES**

The parts of the used poem belong to José de Espronceda's poem "¡Guerra!" ('War!'). Espronceda is one of the most important poets of the Spanish Romanticism.

Likewise, the short paragraph that says "There it is, the being that has just destroyed the siege that protects all of you. As a divine forest which is attacked by the savages, by the enemies of Humanity who can enter into this siege as they please" is influenced by González Eslava's "Coloquio XVI", which belongs to his "Coloquios Espirituales y Sacramentales" (written during the Mexican viceroyalty).

And, well, the reference to civilisation from barbarity is a very used topic in Latin America's literature (for example, in "Doña Bárbara"), but I use it as I wish so as it has a sense in this fic...


	11. For whom the bell tolls

Well... I'm back... After all this time... Is someone there?

**CHAPTER 11. For whom the bell tolls**

Life can go round and round. In only one second, after making a false move, one single action can unleash numerous disasters.

A soldier's life is full of uncertainty, no one knows when they will fall. Nevertheless, the soldier must not stop to think about their destiny, as the simple thought can hold their action.

The fear of the soldier is dying in battle, but there is a greatest fear: losing your beloved ones for the same reason.

Mina, Franz, Thomas... Marco...

So many deaths in vain, so many unrecognised deaths.

The life os a soldier is full of tragedies, but also full of hope...

And that is what you are thinking about right now: looking for hope. Looking for a way to leave this confinement, this siege that surrounds you.

Eren. A name, Humanity's hope. Or should we say doom?

A mate, an ally, thanks to his titanic form he has managed to close the hole from where all those** wild giant beings** entered through.

All of you only need to know about his destiny, as his condition won't let him be the same as he used to be. It's an uncertain fate. It has been two days since the shutting of the hole and you still don't have news from him. You only hope nothing bad will happen.

* * *

Silence. That is the only thing that surrounds the place.

S_ilencio que naufraga en el silencio_

_de las bocas cerradas de la noche._

_No cesa de callar ni atravesado._

_Habla el lenguaje ahogado de los muertos._

**_Silence that sinks in the silence_**

**_of the closed mouths of the night._**

**_It doesn't cease its silence._**

**_It speaks the drowned language of the dead._**

No one wants to speak, you only walk through the streets, among lifeless bodies that are waiting for their identification. It isn't an easy task, as the titans have done a great work at making it difficult.

**_Silence_.**

A silence that says a lot, a silence that speaks for your soul, for what you keep for yourselves.

_Para vivir, con un pedazo basta:_

_en un rincón de carne cabe un hombre._

_Un dedo solo, un solo trozo de ala_

_alza el vuelo total de todo un cuerpo._

**_In order to live, just a piece is enough:_**

**_in a place of flesh a man fits._**

**_Ony a finger, only a part of a wing_**

**_can make the rest of the body fly._**

Looking at those lifeless faces makes you realise about lots of things. So many deaths, so much fear, so much agony... for what? You all will end up in the same place. And ironically everybody is the same against the Dead, it doesn't matter who you used to be when you were alive.

**_Silence._**

You follow Jean close up, both of you looking for Marco. Words are not needed. You are afraid of finding him. Just as you are afraid of not being able to find him and not being able to pay a fair homage to him.

_Detened ese tren agonizante_

_que nunca acaba de cruzar la noche._

**_Stop that agonizing train_**

**_that never finish going through the night._**

And soon you find him. It is very difficult to know if it is him or not.

"Soldiers, do you know his name?" a doctor in charge of the identification asks you.

She asks it monotonously, with a boring tone. The horror of battlefields doesn't perturb her any more. Habit can make havocs too.

_Y se queda descalzo hasta el caballo,_

_y enarena los cascos y el aliento._

**_And even the horse is taken off its shoe,_**

**_and cover with sand the hoofs and the breath._**

* * *

Fortunately, the following days have been very busy for you, so you haven't had time to stop and think about what have happened. The attack againt Hanji's titans, or the fast farewell to the fallen ones...

One simple bonfire is what you have used in order to say goodbye to your friends. There's no time to burials, there's even no need for that. No burial is allowed because of the possibility of an epidemic.

Everything has gone fast forward, but this simple passing of time has made people reflect on their decision about joining the army. What path will you take? All of you have witness the horrors of the battle, will you dare to join the Legion?

This is a decisive moment: a choice that will guide your future. A choice that will open new doors... and will close others. And the night will be the witness of this big step. A night without stars, simply illuminated by the fire of the torches.

"I am the Commander of the Legion, Erwin Smith", the higher rank of this wing introduces himself.

It's been ages since your last meeting. Only his letters have made you be in contact with the outside. You look at the background and find the other members of the Legion, and Mike being the most visible one.

"Today you will chose a path", he continues with his speech. "I will go to the heart of the matter: I am here to convince you to join us"

Well, he doesn't go off on a tangent. This is something you have always liked about him: his fair and direct way of saying everything. He focus on the necessary. He never covers his words with distractions.

You listen to what he is explaining, even though you have decided long ago where you belong to. You listen to what he says, about the advances of the Legion and their hypothesis.

When it is the moment to chose, it is surprising to see so many people standing in the middle of the place, without moving. You see Jean, shaking, with an insecurity demeanour. He doesn't know whether to leave or not.

But everything is already decided.

"Entrust your heart!" Erwin concludes his speech.

Everybody make the gesture of their hand against their chest. It is an automatic gesture, without a real meaning. No one is willing to be stopped.

No one is willing to die in the battlefield.

* * *

Erwin is a man of few words, he is man of "necessary" words. In front of his subordinates, he only focus on explaining everything clearly, as effectively as possible.

And as soon as he finishes his speech, he turns around and leaves the platform. However, a voice interrupts his walk.

"Erwin!"

Immediately, he turns around again in order to face the person that takes the liberty to call him by his first name. But, once he realises who the person is, his face shows a friendly look.

"[Name], I see you are joining us", he says while going towards you.

You smile jokingly.

"There is nothing left to do but join the Legion. If we consider that some people thought it was a good idea to make me go and **learn** how to fight..."

"And I see you haven't changed at all", the Commander emphasises.

Both of you remain silent for a moment, analysing each other.

"At least there's no need to write more letters", you say. "Thank you for keeping my up to date all this time".

He nods without emitting a single word.

"I assume you want to see your sister... after all this time".

"Obviously!", you agree heartily.

"Could you please follow me?" he says while showing you the way.

You don't doubt and follow him. You can not wait to see your sister. It has been a while... Lots of things have happened and you only want to hug Alissa, and talk to her for hours and hours.

"Ah! By the way, I want to express my gratitude, again, for the gift you sent to me"

Erwin stops for a moment in order to face you and focus his eyes on the pendant you are showing. A bright white pendant, like the same moon. In view of your gesture, he smiles without realising.

"There is no need to thank me. I am more than happy to know you like it. It's a unique jewel, as well as beautiful. It is made for you".

His words are accompanied by an intense look. A look of a powerful blue colour. A colour that reminds your home, hidden in the waters, protecting its secrets from any invader.

His gaze has always attract your attention, as it is always communicating a message, like the Sea, full of serenity... or even accompanied by the most dangerous tempest. It is a look that leaves a mark on you. Those eyes that look away from your pendant in order to ascend and focus on your face.

You don't understand this situation, so you only continue admiring his eyes, with half-open mouth.

_Sabe, si alguna vez tus labios rojos_

_quema invisible atmósfera abrasada,_

_que el alma que hablar puede con los ojos,_

_también puede besar con la mirada._

**_Know thou, that when at times thy red lips sear._**

**_like parching fires, the unseen atmosphere,_**

**_that souls, whose eyes can speak, may too_**

**_kiss with a glance._**

He is the first one to avert his eyes and continue his walking, while you follow him behind. Soon his last words return to your mind.

They are very nice words, you know it.

What you do not know it's that a small but warm blush that immediately ocupy your cheeks.

* * *

**NOTES.**

In this chapter you will find some parts of TWO different poems: 1., "El tren de los heridos", by Miguel Hernández; 2., "Rima XX", by Bécquer.


	12. Decisions and a mission

I'm back... even though there is one here... Nonetheless, I have promised I would finish this fic and that's what I am going to do, even if there is no readers T_T A lot of things hae happened to me and I didn't find a peaceful moment to sit down ad write.

**CHAPTER 12. Decisions and a mission**

Being part of the Legion is something you had already expected; after waiting all these years, you finally can join the fight against the titans. Now they consider you a soldier, even though you have already been one long time ago and, although you have joined the Legion with all your mates, they haven't put you with them in the same group.

At the request of Hanji, you have joined her squadron and, while your mates are learning the proposed formation by Erwin in order to prepare for the conquer of Shiganshina, you talk to Hanji about your knowledge regarding titans.

Every information is an advantage, since it can provide new techniques.

"It seems there is a fear in water" you explain to Hanji.

She is all ears, never interrupting you; she simply writes everything on her notebook.

"More than fear, I assume it is just a physical problem. We know titans are weightless despite their size" you continue saying. "If you go into deep waters, they can not follow you because they can't reach the bottom".

Although in all your life you have been engaged in the war against the titans, you still haven't got enough knowledge about them.

"We believe this is the question, but it might be simply fear of the depths of the sea. Because of that this has never worked in rivers or lakes, even in deep lakes". You conclude your explanation.

"So you have tried it in every environment, right?" Hanji asks, not being able to hide her excitement.

"Yes, we have tried every available option. Inside the city, we have specialists that study the titans, but it's not the same job as yours. We have never brought them into the city, we can not risk finding a titan that is enough intelligent to scape and discover about our home".

Hanji continues taking notes, nodding as she listens to you.

"My father… He had been studying about the titans… We can say he was a scientific", you comment doubtfully. Should you talk about him? "Every thing he discovered was noted in his diaries".

Before the mere mention of a diary, her eyes shine intensely. Immediately you know what she is thinking about.

"I don't really know what he wrote. They were only theories, nothing else. He never confirmed any hypothesis without demostrating them. That's why… he decided to leave the city… He needed to gather enough information to support his theories and present them to the Council".

"And that notebook… or diary..., did he take it with him?", asks your leader.

"No, or at least he took a copy with him", you answer. "All his documents are at home".

Hanji returns her attention to her own notes. You know what she is thinking and you understand It very well: that book can be very helpful, as helpful as what awaits at Eren's basement.

"We will talk to Erwin. We need that book", Hanji decides.

* * *

The Commander listens to what the two of you are saying. He is retaining every new information regarding titans, organising in his mind new options and new ways of action, new strategies to put into practise.

"We need to prepare this new mission after the one that will take place in a few days", says Erwin. "But for the new one we will only need one team".

"Commander!", interrupts Hanji. "We will go!"

It is obvious that this is a mission made for your leader. And Erwin know it perfectly.

"Hanji's squadron will go then, and this time I will join you", the Commander determines. "[Name], what do you think?"

You nod.

"The problem is that I don't know where my home is, because our problem is that we got lost before finding you. Anyway, I suppose we should find the coast first and, then, we will notice the humidity and will find changes in vegetation".

"What changes?", asks Erwin.

"The trees are much taller than normal and they are the ones that protects our place. Trees and enormous cliffs are what protects the entrance, apart from the Great Mountain that works as the entrance itself.

You stop to think if there is more information you should say.

"That will be our next mission", concludes Erwin before he stands up from behind his big desk. "You can go now".

There is no time to waste, in two days you will be on that mission in which Eren will be the main part, and the most important one. The Commander needs to be at full-strength.

But there is something you want to ask, an idea that you have been mulling over.

"Hanji", you call her when the two of you leave Erwin's office. "I have been wondering… Why do you live on the surface? Wouldn't it be better if you were in a subterranean settlement so that titans wouldn't enter?"

She only sighs.

"There is a place like that, but I don't recommend it to you. Not in the slightest".

She won't say any more, though you want to know about it. You won't insist though. Now you must concentrate on this mission, in which you will be working with Hanji and the Commander, whose presence makes you feel a strange emotion. What is it? You fear it might be something "forbidden". It simply can't be, as you will have to return to your own home.

Because you are the heir to the position of Mater, the Mother of the whole town.


	13. Reality

**CHAPTER 13. Reality**

A warm enormous room full of light stands out amongst the rest of rooms in the first floor of Mater's house. A really big room, indeed, of which spaciousness is highlighted by a round table in its centre, full of chairs, all of them occupied by enraged people.

The fuss after Mater's news is deafening. You are sitting next to her, without saying any word. All of the participant in the meeting are looking at you, and you can clearly feel their aversion towards your presence.

"The heir?", asks one of them with astonishment. "Your Highness, are you aware of how this situation can end up if someone of the lower class opts to the Mater's position?"

What Mater has suggested is senseless. You know it. And that is why you don't dare to say anything.

"[Name] is an excellent warrior", Mater defends herself. "Only someone who knows about the dangers that lie out there deserves this position. She also has contributed a lot to the town".

Again, the participants start shouting. Don't they know there are other ways of discussing apart from shouting? Of course, this nomination means their own position in the Council is in danger.

All this time you have been keeping your head lower, avoiding all of the members of the Council. You know in their eyes there is only distaste. Even though, you raise your head and find him: Vindio. That rat that has never stopped harassing you is challenging you with his eyes. You answer to his wry smile with a puzzling look. He smiles, as if plotting something... He is up to no good for sure.

"It is true that someone of that position should never be a Mater", confirms Vindio as he stand up in order to attract everybody's attention. "Nonetheless all of us know about the only way to climb to power without disagreement", continues saying the leader of the section _civitas_, the guards of the town.

All the barons look at him questioning. Their respect towards Vindio is undeniable.

"What do you suggest?", asks Mater.

You feel restless. You know Vindio is capable of everything in order to "conquer" you, as he has already made you know, even though you have always protected yourself with tooth and nail.

"It's very simple", he says while looking at you with a triumphant look.

You are afraid of his next words.

"I want to ask for her hand, I want to marry her".

* * *

"Not on your life!", you shout waking up from your dream... Or is it a nightmare?

Remembering this kind of things is not pleasant at all, you think as you put your hands on your head.

"[Name]... Are you ok?" asks your worried sister, who is laying down on top of you.

Since your arrival to the Legion, ye have been with your sister, whom you share the bedroom with. And everything is thanks to your Commander.

"Yes, I'm fine... It was only a nightmare", you say trying to calm her. "Anyway, why are you dressed like that? Where are you going?", you ask her as you see she is not in her pyjamas.

"Erwin told me to wake you up", she says giggling. "He wants you to accompany him to... I don't know".

After that, Alisa jumps out of the bed, waiting for you to get up and get ready for meeting the Commander.

"It's not a good time..." you sighs. "But I suppose I must go".

Every time you dream of Vindio, you wake up in bad mood and with a great headache. You only hope no one will pay for your uneasiness.

* * *

"[Name]", Erwin greets you as soon as he sees you.

You close the door that divides the headquarters from the centre of the camp, of which floor is wet by the dawn's dew.

"Commander", you reply and move closer. "I have been told that you wanted to see me".

"Yes", he replies. "I need you to come with me to the main headquarter. Soon a meeting with the rest of the leaders will start".

"Do I have to go too?"

"Of course, your experience is very valuable", he answers. "Let's go, I'll show you the way".

And he starts walking, while you follow him, trying to keep his pace.

"Ah, yes", he says without stopping walking. "You must be careful with what you say. Remember: they don't know about your origins".

"It's true! So... what should I say?"

The Commander stops before an enormous door, which will take you to the leaders of very section of the Army.

"We will only focus on the mission, so I suggest you to just give your opinion about different techniques and strategies".

"Sure...", you say.

"Well, what are we waiting for?", Erwin opens the door and let you go first.

And that is what you do. Nevertheless, before going though the threshold, you turn around in order to face your Commander.

"You know, Commander?", you ask.

Erwin raise one eyebrow, waiting.

"You are like my brother", you explain.

"Am I?", he asks with a small smile.

"Yes", you answer. "Laro, my brother, is always telling me what to do".

The smile of Erwin disappears.

"But... at least, you are much more well-mannered than him"

Erwin is still holding the door.

"Well...", he really doesn't know what to say. "I suppose I have to take it as a compliment".

* * *

But the meeting was not what you expected. All the time you have been trying to say something about those strange strategies that are used in the Legion. And all the time you have been told off by your commander, who didn't let you say a word. Controlling, you think.

Why did he invite you then?, you ask yourself and let him know after the meeting.

"I didn't bring you for you to criticise our job", he answers.

"I didn't criticise anything".

Both of you are alone in the big room where the meeting took place, all the important leaders had been there, even that "grumpy" person, who, surprisingly, is recognised amongst the leaders of the Legion.

"You have questioned the ethos of the Legion, [Name]", he states. "It seems your time as a cadet has been useless".

That surprises you. He has never spoken like that. You don't know what to say.

"This is not your home: you need to control your thoughts. You must never say something you might regret later", he continues saying. "In this place words do have always consequences".

"Why are you saying that?", you sense there is a hidden meaning behind those words.

"You simply have to obey, never questioning those strongly believed facts", he declares before leaving the room. "And that is something I know beforehand".

Now you understand it. He is not angry with you, only worried, even frightened of something you are still unaware of. Without thinking, you go towards him, stopping his advance through the corridor.

"I'm sorry...", you reach out and put your hand on his arm. "it wasn't my intention".

He turns around to face you.

"I know", he simply says. "But you must understand words have an impact in people... and in their ideas".

"I didn't know..."

"Is it not the same in your town?"

"No... I mean... Yes...", you say. "But there they are already used to my outbursts".

That makes the Commander smile.

"But... why are you telling me this?", you ask.

His smile disappears again, accompanied by an inaudible sigh.

"I can not let something bad happens to you", he answers.

"But... Why?", you ask again, anxious?

Why are you feeling so hopeful? You have accepted it the other day: you can not have bonds here... You can not complicate yourself.

You are hopeful about an impossibility. Though your voice betrays your real desire, which makes your Commander smile again.

"I'm afraid I still can't tell you", it's the only thing he says.

But that doesn't disappoint you. And you will try and ask again.

But not now.

And that is what you decide before walking out of the place, following him through the labyrinthine corridors that are a metaphor of your mind. A labyrinth, indeed, without knowing which path you should take.

But, like every labyrinth, you will choose one path, which will led you to the beginning. Like every labyrinth, this path might as well lead you to a dead-end road.


End file.
